


The Mom She Needed

by Shinedown204



Series: Original Works [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Futanari, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Loss of Virginity, Mommy Kink, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204
Summary: Evelyn was the youngest daughter of her parents and the most hated one. She had an older sister but she ran away when Evelyn was just born. She was put to work cleaning the house and cooking the meals while trying to do well in school otherwise she would get it from her parents. On her tenth birthday, her parents lashed out at her while they were drunk and said how she wasn't even supposed to exist and how much of a useless slave she was. They threw her out of the house and she was eventually founded by an older couple. She thought she would have a chance at a better life with them but they were just as if not worse than her parents. She endured their mistreatment for 6 years before they sold her off to repay some debts, and here we are now.
Relationships: Linda/Evelyn
Series: Original Works [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012680
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	The Mom She Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Linda, 38 years old, Previously married, Long waist length strait purple hair, Lavender colored eyes, D Cup breasts, 5'7ft (5'10 in heels. 6 inch dick.  
> Linda loved taking care of children, despite being a wealthy businesswoman she volunteers at a child daycare center with her wife before she died in a car accident. To quell her sorrow she started adopting and raising children, it helped her keep her mind focused on how much fun she and her wife had taken care of children. 
> 
> Evelyn, 16 years old, Single, long brown hair wavy at the bottom, Pale red eyes, AA Cup breasts, 5'3ft.
> 
> This was longer than I expected but oh well I liked it.

Evelyn was thrown into a small, cold, and darkroom. Her feet touched the cold floor sending shivers and goosebumps up her body. Her cell had a small bed with no blankets or pillows, a dirty toilet, and no shower or bathtub. She would cry but after all the torment and pain she went through she’s fresh out of tears to shed.

She walks over to her scruffy bed and curls up into a ball and buries her face in her lap, eventually dozing off to sleep. The next few days are uneventful, it’s the same thing every day. Wake up, eat, sit alone for hours, eat, go to sleep, and repeat. She’s grown accustomed to it by this point. So when she hears the door creak open you bet she’s jumping at that.

In comes a lanky but tall man with a bushy beard wearing a black uniform. 

“Get up.” He says.

Evelyn scurries to obey and follows him out of her cell relieved to be free from it but she’s also scared of where he’s taking her. She walks by many cells until they enter a modest and calm place which she assumes is some sort of reception area. It’s a huge contrast between the cells and this place. 

She sees a tall woman with long purple hair talking to a man. She seems to be in her late 30s, she wore a black blazer paired with a matching pencil skirt and had pristine black heels on. She obviously looked like someone with money in their pocket. While Evelyn was staring the tall woman turned and saw her, she smiled brightly. Evelyn didn’t return the smile she was too confused to.

Besides she wasn’t in the mood to anyway. The tall woman didn’t seem to mind and simply faced the man she was talking to earlier from the suitcase of money she was presenting she figured she was probably being bought. After some waiting the tall woman walked over to her, her heels clicked on the floor with each step. When she reaches Evelyn she extends a hand and puts on the same bright smile she had earlier.

“Hello Evelyn, I’m Linda,” Evelyn hesitantly takes her hand and awkwardly shakes it. It’s been a while since she’s had to shake someone’s hand. Nonetheless, Linda retains her smile. They both walked out of the building which looked normal from the outside and stopped at a black Mercedes. 

Evelyn admired the nice car and was surprised when Linda opened the passenger door for her and gestured for her to get in. Again she was skeptical and hesitant but in the end, she got into the passenger seat. The interior was very nice and vibrant, comfortable too. Linda got in shortly after and started the car, giving her a reassuring smile before she stepped in the gas.

Evelyn spent most of the car ride looking out the window, being stuck in the darkroom made her realize how much she actually missed sunlight. On another hand, Evelyn is anxious about what this woman who introduces herself as Linda plans to do with her.

Maybe she’ll end up a slave again or maybe worse. They make a stop at a red light, there are people around and she has half the mind to book it out of the car and disappear into a crowd of people. She’s actually considering it for a moment until,

“Tell me, why is a sweet girl like yourself was locked up in there?” The question caught her completely off guard so much so that she had no words and sat in her seat completely frozen. Why should she wanna know? She bought me for her bidding so what’s all this?

Linda assumed the silence was her not wanting to talk about it or her still not fully trusting her which she completely understands. 

“I’m sorry, I should-“ 

“No.”

Just then the lights turn green and Linda has to refocus her eyes on the road. She’s happy to finally hear her voice though it sounds soft but very pained.

"I was treated like a slave by my parents for 10 years, then they told me they didn't want me and threw me out of the house. Then an older couple found me, I'd say they were in their late thirties at the time they also treated me like a slave maybe even worse. Once they were done with me they sold me off to pay their debts. And here I am now."

Hearing Evelyn tell her story she could tell she was suffering greatly recalling the memories she endured. She couldn't help but shed a tear. Poor child, she was glad she got Evelyn out of there as soon as she could. 

"Why do you care so much?" She heard Evelyn say. "Because no child should have to go through such a thing like that." Her voice cracked showing her genuine feelings for Evelyn, she finally turned to face Linda who was still keeping her eyes on the road but she saw the tears streak on her cheek. She truly did care, it made her teary-eyed knowing that she actually talked to someone and vented out her pain. No one else did this to her she never had much of a social life. Maybe this woman wouldn't be so bad after all.

When they arrive at Linda's house Evelyn was awestruck she had never seen such a nice house before. It wasn't a mansion but it was beautiful and classy it had a large water fountain in the middle of the driveway. Linda smiles seeing the girl look so shocked for the first time. When they enter the front door Evelyn is even more awestruck its so cute as Linda would say. The decor is eye-catching but homey and the big chandelier hanging from the ceiling was the center of the room.

She leads Evelyn to her new room while she continued to stare off like she was seeing into space. Evelyn's room is already furnished with standard furniture for a bedroom such as a bed, nightstand, wardrobe, etc. Evelyn gawks looking at her room still not believing it was actually all hers. it makes Linda happy seeing Evelyn happy she intends to keep her that way after all she definitely deserves it. 

"You should take a shower and get some new clothes before dinner." A shower? Hell yes, she missed taking showers feeling the warm water spray onto her skin was one of the best feelings ever getting new clothes would be nice too of course after all what she was wearing currently was nothing but a ragged white t-shirt and dirty old jean shorts.

"I'll show you how everything works, okay?" She nodded and followed Linda to the bathroom, she took in the furnishing before turning her attention to Linda. She taught her how to use the brand new shower-tub she just had installed. One button increased temperature the other decreased it another could play music from your phone, speaking of which Linda also gave her a phone. She would show her how to use it later but for now, she just wanted to get washed up and changed for dinner.

The shower and dinner were very comforting, Linda was also very understanding and compassionate she felt sorry for her that her wife died even though she had no one to love she could imagine what it would feel like to lose the one person who you did love. After Dinner, they said their goodnight's and headed off to their rooms. As she tucked herself in Evelyn felt safe, safe. For the first time in her life, she went to sleep happy and looking forward to the next day.

_**A few weeks later... _ ****_**_

Evelyn was currently doing her laundry while Linda worked in her office, she had a bright smile on her face humming a tune to herself while she did her laundry. She had grown to truly like Linda through the time they been together, she was quite outgoing and had a constant aura of happiness around her. She sees her as the mother she never had and looks up to her, whenever she wasn't sure about something or was just clueless in general she wouldn't be afraid to go to Linda. She didn't have many friends still she wasn't a very social person so when Linda offered to enroll her in the nearest school she opted to take online courses instead which Linda was ok with.

After folding the last of her clothes she caught sight of one of Linda's USB drives, she's been beckoning about a project she had saved on it since this morning, this must be it. She sets aside her laundry for now and takes the USB drive. She knocks on Linda's office door, no response she tries again but this time she hears a groan? Even though she really doesn't want to she opens the door anyway and is instantly frozen in her tracks. She sees Linda...Jerking off? That's right she finds Linda looking down on her phone while jackin off with her dick. Wait. Linda has a dick? It was all a very big slap in the face for Evelyn 

And the thing was, she found it kinda hot. She's never felt this type of way before but maybe she was staring a bit too long because Linda suddenly gets the feeling she's being watched and it would turn out to be right. Her lavender color eyes meet pale red ones. Both of their faces heat it in embarrassment.

"Uhh, S-Sorry Linda." Evelyn quickly turns around and slams the door but she's quickly pulled back in by Linda. "W-Wait please I'm so-"

"No! No! it's okay I'm sorry you saw that erm... did you need something?" she cut Evelyn off.

"Oh uh, here's that USB drive you were looking for." she hands it over making indirect eye contact. It created a very awkward moment to say nonetheless, "Again, I'm so sorry you saw that I guess you were gonna find out eventually huh? " Linda tries to ease the awkwardness a little and it kinda works, it made Evelyn crack a small smile but it gets overshadowed quickly by a frown. 

"Well, thank you Evelyn you can go now."

"Do you need help?"

"What?"

"Do you need help with that?" she points with her eyes.

Linda follows and looks at her raging boner stuffed inside her shirt it did little to hide the obvious bulge. 

"No, thank you, sweetie, I can handle it myself," she tries to close the door but Evelyn stops her. She looks at Evelyn confused but her confusion soon turns into shock as Evelyn jumps up on her toes and unceremoniously mashes their lips together in a hot searing kiss. Linda stumbles backward at the sudden gesture nearly tripping over thank god she wasn't wearing her heels. Evelyn's kiss is sloppy and uncoordinated but that's to be expected from a person who's never kissed anyone before. Against her own morals Linda does kiss back easily taking over, she pries Evelyn's lips apart and inserts her tongue to explore the new frontier. She remembered how she and Bella her wife used to make out like this. 

Evelyn feels her whole body fire up feeling Linda's tongue inside her mouth she tries to use her tongue as well but her inexperience is overshadowed by the older woman. When they can no longer maintain the kiss they break apart and see a long strand of saliva connecting their lips as they pull away. During their intense kiss, Linda wrapped her arms around Evelyn's waist.

"Evelyn...did we just-"

She wasn't able to finish as Evelyn sealed their lips again this time Evelyn was better but still no match for Linda. She carried her to her desk and sat her on top of it. Hands began to roam and soon clothes began to disappear showing off more skin. By the end of it, they were in nothing but underwear. Linda's breasts were much more impressive when not hidden way behind clothing the same could be said for Evelyn though hers aren't nearly as impressive she's still got some growing to do only time will tell.

The last place Evelyn's hand went was the hard member owned by Linda, when she touched it Linda shuddered. 

"I want to show you how grateful I am," Evelyn said and she really did, it was thanks to her that she's having a much happier life than she had previously. As much as Linda wanted to protest she couldn't seeing Evelyn like this made her feel well to put it simply horny, something only her former beloved could do. Evelyn pulled down Linda's underwear and took ahold of the shaft, it was big probably the biggest she will ever see. It felt warm and soft in her hands and there was clear liquid leaking from the top too. She swipes some with her thumb feeling Linda jump. The substance is wet and sticky.

She begins to experimentally stoke it slowly, judging from the sounds Linda is making she assumes she's doing it right. Evelyn's whole body feels like a pulsing heartbeat. She starts to get more comfortable with it and finds herself kinda enjoying it. Linda has her hands on her hips letting Evelyn do her thing. Evelyn then drops to her knees getting mouth level with the twitching cock in her face. She looks up a bit nervous, but Linda gives her the same warm smile she gave her when they first met and it helps strengthen Evelyn's resolve and boost her confidence. 

She got a good whiff of the musky cock, she licked her lips it smelled strangely alluring and she just had to get a taste. 

"It's my first time so please tell me if I'm doing anything wrong." Linda nods and sways her hips anxiously.

Linda nearly screams out when Evelyn's warm lips wrap around her cock it's been a very long time since she got a blowjob and it's just as good as she remembered it. It's enormous in Eveyln's mouth even with just the tip in her mouth already feels full. She swirls her tongue around tasting the precum that leaked from the tip, it tastes good and she wants more. Slowly but surely Evelyn goes down further taking more of the cock in each time. Though it felt good it wasn't good enough to make her cum but she'll enjoy it anyway. 

When her tip punches the back of Evelyn's throat she gags and pulls away leaving many strands of saliva, it looked erotic and made her dick twitch. "You can do it sweetie I know you can." She places a hand behind her head and nudges her back onto her cock. This time she bobs her head and swirls her tongue at the same time, she's a fast learner. "Ooo," it felt much better, she fondled with her breast as Evelyn sucked her off. As much as she was enjoying this she wanted to know how Evelyn tasted it's been so long since she had pussy and she was craving it.

She pulls Evelyn back making a pop as she releases the tip, she sits her back up on the desk and gives her a quick kiss before she moves down to Evelyn's crotch. She's wet down there and it smells good, she moves her panties to the side and drags her tongue up her slit agonizingly slow. It causes her to shift and whimper in her spot, Linda smirks and swipes at her folds again getting a good amount of her juices with each swipe. 

"So sweet," she found herself saying she dives right in, and instantly Evelyn is turned into a moaning mess. Her legs close around Linda's head but she hooks both arms around her thighs and spreads them apart. Evelyn mewled squirming on top of the desk as Linda devoured her cunt with hunger. She's never felt this good before but it did feel kind of weird feeling something wet touch her folds but she couldn't care less. The sounds coming from the young girl's mouth were music to Linda's ears and seemed to drive her on. "Does this feel good sweetheart?"

"Yes!" she half whined half moned out.

A grin plastered onto her face even after all these years she still got it. She saw that her hymen was still intact for some reason knowing that she would be her first made her feel a certain type of way.

"I'm going to make you feel even better, both of us," Evelyn whined when Linda stood up away from her lips and gave her a needy look that prompted Linda to shiver. Linda lined her 6 inch dock with the tight looking whole that made Evelyn look nervous. Seeing this Linda laced their finger together and squeezed reassuringly.

"Don't worry I'll be gentle okay?" Evelyn nodded trusting Linda's words but she was still nervous. Luckily for her, Linda had some lube it should help, "What's that?"

"Lube," she took a generous amount and applied it all over her aching cock, "It'll make it feel even better I promise." Evelyn's lips quivered just feeling the head rub against her folds it felt good. Linda slowly pushed her head in making Evelyn grab the table with a deathly grip causing her knuckles to go white. When the tip was inside both of them gasped one of them louder than the other. Linda rubbed her sides comfortingly slowing inching herself in deeper letting her adjust to it. When she was stopped but something which she assumed was her hymen she cupped both of Evelyn cheeks and looked deeply into her eyes.

"This is going to hurt okay. But don't worry I'll be here." Evelyn nods again too nervous to talk.

"Can I move?" She nods again.

With a deep breath, Linda presses forward and tore her hymen. Evelyn let out a pained cry as tears began to spill from the sides of her eyes, blood flowed from her pussy. Linda wiped away the tears and softly kissed her lips as she began moving inside Evelyn's tight insides. God, it felt good the way her walls clenched down on her made her go mad. Soon her pained whimpers and cries turned to moans of pleasure the more and more her pussy began to accept the hunk of meat moving inside of her. She wrapped her arms around Linda's neck for support 

Evelyn already felt stuffed with only half of Linda's dick inside her, "Ugh, so deep..." Linda chuckles, "I'm only half inside you dear," she places a hand over where she thinks her dick is. She crosses her legs around the older woman's hips and pushed her in deeper. The action surprised her but she didn't complain. "Faster!" Linda did so, "Harder!" she obliged. 

She was able to fully go balls deep inside Evelyn repetitively punching her g-spot that drew out the sweetest and most sultry of moans from the young girl. "Mommy!" Evelyn yelled, hearing her call her mommy slipped a switch in Linda. 

"Mommy huh?" she leaned in close, "I like that baby." Linda thrusted rougher than before chasing after her climax. "Mommy I'm feeling something"

"What does it feel like?"

"It's kind of t-tingly and it feels really good!" It was her orgasm she was sure of it.

"You're about to cum baby, Mommy's going to cum very soon too." Evelyn's moans became higher pitched every second that passed until, "Oh mommy! Argh!"

"Ugh! Fuck!" Linda unloaded her cum deep inside the fresh womb setting off her own orgasm. Evelyn was in another world, her entire body shook and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. The hot cum felt velvety smooth swelling inside her womb it set off another orgasm right after her first. Linda took huge breaths before pulling out, a trail of their cum and blood leaked out. "T-T-Thank you, m-m-mommy," she pulled her in for an embrace. 

"Of course sweetie."

That night they spent hours fucking like animals, the only sounds that could be heard from the room were moans and cries of "mommy!" Evelyn felt happy and warm being filled with Linda's cum her stomach bulged out with the excessive amount she was carrying. Loved, she felt loved for once in her life.

**THE END. ******

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
